Homework time pleasures
by Foryoualways
Summary: Ginny is doing her homework. And Harry has some erotic ways of distracting her.


Ginny groaned as she walked to her room with Hermione. She was tired having de-gnoming the garden.

"I swear..." she muttered. "Next time, I am going to hex those gnomes into oblivion." she said nursing her fingers. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on Ginny's bed when they had reached her home. "Honestly! They are just gnomes." Hermione reprimanded. She checked her watch and gasped. "Well anyway, I am going to Ron's room now." she said with a wink and Ginny made a face imagining what things her brother and Hermione might be up to.

"And maybe I will go practice some Quid-" Ginny's words were cut off by Hermione's stern glare. "We have two weeks before school and you still haven't done your holiday homework." she said. And looking at Ginny's face she added, "And you wont be going anywhere without completing that." She finished.

Ginny groaned a bit. "You are transforming into mum." she muttered. "Alright. You win. I will complete my homework." she said. Hermione grinned triumphantly. "Meet you later then." she bid good bye to her friend and left the room.

Ginny sighed at her friend's retreating form. She pulled a chair to her desk and sat on it. "Well..." she mumbled to herself. "Potions first..." she said and leant a bit to take her potions text book. And she could have sworn she felt something brush against her leg. Biting her lip, she looked down only to find empty space concealed well below the desk.

Shrugging she turned her attention back to her homework. No sooner had she taken out a parchment and dipped her quill in the ink. She felt something against her leg again. Not daring to ignoring it now, she looked down to find the floating head of her boyfriend grinning up at her. "Harry!" she hissed despite herself. "What are you doing here?"

Harry just grinned and covered himself with the invisibility cloak completely. Groaning, Ginny got up and turned her attention back to her parchment. But it happened again. Harry brushed his fingers along her legs and she bit back a small moan. She just waited in anticipation to see what Harry was going to do.

Harry stroked his fingers along her smooth creamy skin of her legs. As soon as he reached her inner thighs, his ministrations became even softer eliciting a small moan from Ginny. The things that boy did to her.

But that was not all. Harry pulled Ginny's legs a little further apart. Putting his head under Ginny's skirt, he started kissing her thighs in a teasing way. Ginny gripped the desk tight and bit back another moan just as the door opened and Bill stood there.

Ginny gave him a nervous smile. Harry seemed to have noticed this and so he just continued his torture on Ginny's thighs.

"Hey Gin bug." Bill greeted her.

"H-hello Bill." she said.

"Alright there? You seem so..." he said trying to find a right word at her actions.

"Er... nothing's wrong Bill. Its all fine." she said. Harry licked along her thighs. "Fantastic even." she said in a half moan. Harry smirked against her thighs. Ginny's breath hitched.

"Ginny..." Bill said.

"Fine! Really! Very fine!" Ginny hastened.

Bill looked at her one last time. "Fine." he said and left her room. Ginny sighed in relief. But that was short lived as Harry seemed to have other plans.

Harry put his hands on Ginny's already wet panties and rubbed her slick folds through it. Ginny moaned gripping the edges of her table tightly.

"Like that Gin?" Harry asked her, his lips against her panties.

"Fuck yes." Ginny moaned.

Harry smirked and slid her panties to the ground. "And this?" he asked pressing kisses to her inner thighs making Ginny moan harder.

And the door opened again. "Oh now what!" Ginny asked in a disappointed tone.

"Just wanted to say good bye to my favourite sister. I am leaving to Romania now." Charlie said with an amused grin.

Ginny gave a nervous laugh. "Just too much homework." she mumbled.

Harry smirked against her Labia. Ginny groaned slightly.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked.

"I am Charlie. I am. Just too much homework." she said. And before he could ask more, she spoke. "Bye Charlie. Take care." Charlie looked at her for a whole minute before sighing. "Bye Ginny." he said and walked out.

"Merlin!" Ginny groaned.

Harry chuckled throatily at her circumstance and the vibrations sent a new wave of pleasure into her body. "Harry..." she moaned.

Harry pulled away slightly and stroked her clit with his expert fingers. Ginny moaned loudly gripping tight. Harry stroked her fingers from her outer pussy lips to her clit and continued stroking her eliciting small moans and gasps from her.

"Looks like you like this." he teased. "How about this?" he asked and inserted his fore finger in her tight hole. "Oh Harry..." Ginny moaned.

"Hmm.. you like that." Harry teased and inserted another finger in her and started pumping his fingers in and out of her smoothly. He added a third finger in her and Ginny couldn't help but scream at the sensation of being filled. Harry rubbed his thumb over her clit sending her into an overdrive.

"Harry... please..." she moaned. "Not yet..." she heard his reply when his fingers was taken out of her. Ginny groaned in disappointment. She was about to protest when Harry's mouth replaced his fingers.

Ginny gasped at the sensation of something so soft and wet touching her throbbing pussy. "Ohhh... ahh... Harry..." she moaned. Harry smirked against her pussy and licked her pussy as if experimentally. Ginny put her hands under her shirt and squeezed her half hard nipples.

Harry licked her pussy lips bit the tip of his tongue and gave a sharp jab making Ginny gasp at the feeling. He put his hands around her thighs and pulled her closer to him making her pussy come right in front of his mouth. Harry grinned wickedly and started eating her pussy in earnest as if that provided him weeks worth of food he had been deprived of.

"Harreee!" Ginny moaned arching against her chair. Oh the things he was doing to her. Harry pressed his lips firmly against her Pussy's and kissed along it tenderly. He seperated her pussy lips and ran his tongue along the pink flesh. "Beautiful..." she heard him whisper. "And so sweet..." he said and continued his ministrations.

Ginny was at an edge. She couldnt think clearly anymore. The things Harry was doing to her should be made unforgivable. It was so blissful... so wonderful... She felt so near. So near to her orgasm...

Harry sepersted her pussy lips a little more and stuck his long tongue inside her wet and tight hole. "Ohhh... ahh... Ha-Harryy..." Ginny moaned not even capable of forming proper words.

Harry continued moving his tongue in and out of her. He could feel her warm liquids on his tongue and he moaned appreciatively. The sound was more than enough for Ginny to reach her peak and orgasm. Harry swallowed all of her warm fluids. He licked and sucked on her tender pussy flesh and cleaned it completely of her cum.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and got from underneath the table. He took off his cloak and winked at her dazed form. "Next time, under dinner table." he said with a smirk and walked out.

**A/N: Review please. **


End file.
